


China prince

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: Chinese prince [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT
Genre: China, Johnny - Freeform, Johnwin, M/M, Mpreg, Princes, nct - Freeform, samelove, winwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: WinWin is a Chinese prince going to college in America.His room mate is a emo boy Johnny.WinWin wants to be a normal guy, he doesn't like being treated like a prince.Romantic happens between these two room mates.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to comment also no johnten or yuwin comments

"Prince WinWin wake up."Said one of his servers.  
WinWin got dressed for the day.  
He's a prince.  
He's next in line to be king but he doesn't want to be king, he wants a "normal" life.  
A week past and WinWin was in America.  
He studied English so he knew how to speak it.  
WinWin goes to his dorm.  
"You're my new room mate."Said WinWin.  
Johnny was listening to Motionless in white .  
"Hello."Said WinWin trying to get Johnny attention.  
Johnny took off his headphones off.  
"You must be my room mate from China."Said Johnny


	2. chapter 2

WinWin was trying to adjust to American life.  
Meanwhile at the castle his parents didn't like how their son was in america.  
"We must bring him home."Said Queen Dong.

WinWin was enjoying his school life.  
No one knew he was a prince.  
He could be a regular boy for once in his life.

He was getting along with his room mate.  
His life was going good.  
He went to try American styled Chinese food.  
He went to the mall and got american clothes  
he was passing all his classes and got himself a job at the school bookstore.


	3. chapter 3

WinWin was enjoying his life in America.  
He walked into his dorm after class.  
He walked in and saw his room mate Johnny shirtless.  
Johnny had tattoos on his arms and chest.  
WinWin face got red and he was blushing.  
"Oh I just came from taking a shower."Said Johnny.  
WinWin didn't say anything.  
"Are you ok do you like what you see."Said Johnny.  
"Um I'm going to take a shower now."Said WinWin.  
The dorms have their own bathrooms so that students can have their own private time.  
WinWin took a shower.  
He couldn't stop thinking about Johnny shirtless.  
WinWin almost slipped when he got out of the shower.  
"Are you ok."Said Johnny.  
"Ya just a little clumsy."Said WinWin.  
"Okay be careful next time."Said Johnny.  
WinWin dried off and got dressed.  
He did his homework and watched tv.  
When WinWin was younger all the schools he when to were private schools for rich kids who parents work in politics and he learned English, so that why he knows English very well.  
Johnny watched as his room mate eyes lit up every time he saw ice cream or puppies on tv, he thought it was the cutest thing every.  
To be honest to Johnny, WinWin was adorable.  
He felt himself falling for his room mate.


	4. Chapter 4

WinWin was sitting down when Johnny left the room.  
Johnny came back with some ice cream.  
He didn't know what WinWin liked so he got him vanilla ice cream.  
Johnny got cookie dough flavored.  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do this."Said WinWin.  
"I saw how your eyes lit up when you saw ice cream on tv and also i wanted to get some for myself."Said Johnny.  
They ate it while they got to know each other better.  
WinWin didn't tell Johnny about his royalty status.  
WinWin just said he was rich which wasn't a totally lie.  
"You have some on your cheek."Said Johnny.  
WinWin wiped it off.  
Out of no where WinWin asked Johnny a question about his sexuality.  
"Sorry for asking."Said WinWin.  
"I'm gay."Said Johnny  
"Same."Said WinWin.  
Out of no where they kissed.  
"Sorry I shouldn't have done that."Said WinWin.  
"I like kissing you, your lips are soft."Said Johnny.  
"Thank you."Said WinWin.  
They kissed about 2 more times.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later  
WinWin was laying on Johnny bed under Johnny arm.  
"You know you're adorable right."Said Johnny.  
"I am ?"Said WinWin confused because he didn't think he was adorable.  
"You are very adorable, my sweet little Chinese boy."Said Johnny.  
"I'm not little but thank you."Said WinWin.  
Meanwhile WinWin's parents were planning their trip to America to get their son to take him back home.  
He was going to be punished for what he did, which wasn't fair but his parents didn't want him to go to school in america.  
They love having control over him and knowing where he is at all times.  
But now that he's in America, they can't control him or know where he is at all times.

Anyway WinWin was doing very well in school.  
He was doing good at his job.  
He was even thinking about getting duel citizenship.  
WinWin was studying for the citizenship test.  
Johnny was helping WinWin study for it.  
Once WinWin took that test about a month later.  
He passed his test and got his citizenship.(i had to speed up the process.)


	6. chapter 6

WinWin joined his college dance team.  
He was the best in his class.

WinWin got a call from someone.  
"Hello."Said WinWin.  
"I will find you and take you home, you ungrateful little brat."Said the person on the other line.  
WinWin blocked the number and he was scared.  
His new life was going to be taken form him.  
He loved his new life.  
He loved school, working and dancing also he has a boyfriend.

WinWin was scared that he was going to be taken back to Chinese and was going to be punished.  
His parents were going to take his phone away, lock him in his room and make sure he is never able to go to America again.  
WinWin didn't want that to happen.  
His parents were strict but sad thing was it was more about control than love.  
When he was younger he got along with his parents but as he got older he wanted to go to America and have a non prince like life.  
When he was a kid his parents loved him dearly but as he got older it was more about control than love.  
His parents treated him like a prisoner in his own castle once he became a teen.  
Now he's 18.


	7. chapter 7

During Halloween.  
WinWin got a costume.  
The last time he dressed up for Halloween was when he was a kid.  
"What do you do for Halloween."Said WinWin.  
"Well I use to dress up a lot for Halloween, now i just wear a costume , eat candy and watch horror movies."Said Johnny.  
So that what they on Halloween.  
WinWin got scared a lot but Johnny would tell him it was just a movie.  
They ended up falling asleep in their costumes.  
WinWin was dressed like A vampire and so was Johnny.  
But they took off the fake teeth to eat their candy.  
A month later WinWin celebrated his bday for the first time in America. Then during thanksgiving.  
Johnny introduced WinWin to his family.  
Everything went well.  
WinWin met Johnny friends and everything was great.

During Christmas.  
"I'm not going to China,i don't get along with my parents so the holidays isn't a good time."Said WinWin who wasn't lying.  
He and his parents don't get a long.  
WinWin went with Johnny to stay at Johnny's parents house for Christmas.  
Christmas went well.


	8. chapter 8

When February happen.  
WinWin had something planned for Johnny bday.  
It was small but sweet.  
They had a good time.  
They have only been dating for a few months but they both knew that this relationship was going to last a long time.  
For WinWin it was the first relationship he that he ever happened.  
His parents didn't allow him to date.  
His parents were all for arranged marriages.

A year later.  
WinWin was happy with his new life.  
He was able to pay for his tuition on his own because he saved a lot of his money also he still had some money from when he was in China.  
WinWin was lucky to get the same roommate.

WinWin was doing to well in school.  
Top of his class and everything.  
He still thought his parents would try to bring him back home but it didn't happen, he was lucky that his parents were so busy.  
But during his 3rd year of college.  
WinWin and Johnny had sex for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have been looking at apartments."Said Johnny.  
"That's wonderful, i have been too but from my phone in between doing homework."Said WinWin.  
Why were they moving well for one big reason.  
WinWin is pregnant.  
"Hey can i ask you something."Said Johnny.  
"Sure."Said WinWin.  
"Well, i know we have only been together for 2 years but i knew the minute i saw you that you were going to be important to me in my life, so will you marry me."Said Johnny.  
WinWin was going to say yes but he got scared, because what if he says yes and they hey get married but his parents find him and send him back to China.  
They might take his child away and also make sure he never sees Johnny again.  
He was willing to risk it to be happy.  
"Yes."Said WinWin.  
A month pass and they were now in their new apartment.  
WinWin still works at the bookstore he was working at.  
As for Johnny he still has his job at a tattoo shop.  
They got married a month later.  
Everything was going well until His parents showed up.  
"You are in big trouble."Said King Dong.  
"What is going on." said Johnny  
"The reason why I don't get along with my parents is because I'm a prince and they like to control me sorry for lying but I thought you would think I was spoiled or treat me different."Said WinWin.  
"I don't care about stuff like that, also you're a selfless and caring person."Said Johnny.  
"WinWin you are going home now."Said Queen Dong.  
"NO."Said WinWin


	10. Chapte10

WinWin didn't want to go back home.  
He hate living with his parents.  
WinWin had a plan.  
WinWin was being dragged out of there.  
Johnny had no idea what was going on.  
He knew that if WinWin goes back to China they will never seen each other again.  
That scared Johnny.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you just tell us no."Said Queen Dong.  
"Yes mother i did, because for most of my life you and father have controlled me, you wouldn't let me date anyone, you didn't allow me to have friends or a social life, when i came home from school i did homework or dance and that's was it, i never got to have a fun teen life, now I'm happy but you two want to take that away from me because you two are so controlling and don't like to see me happy."Said WinWin.  
Queen Dong slapped WinWin in the face and he was dragged out of the reception.  
"Let go of me."said WinWin.  
WinWin felt his cheeks get wet from his tears.  
WinWin knew his new life was going to be taken from him.  
WinWin would no long be able to have a job, or a relationship or friends.  
His entire life was now going to be nothing but being monitored.  
His parents saw that he was pregnant and said once the baby they were going to take it away from him.  
Now WinWin wasn't even going to be able to take care of his child.  
on the way to the airport.  
WinWin waited in line with his parents.  
His parents didn't have their usually private jet.  
WinWin ran out of the line and ran outside.  
"Where are you going."Said Queen Dong.  
"You two aren't going to control me anymore."Said WinWin.  
"Then consisted yourself disowned"Said King Dong.  
"You two forgot one thing, i got married in America and other countries including ours recognize my marriage which means I'm now king."Said WinWin.


	12. Chapter 12

(in this story Park Jisung character is a girl because of a story i wrote on another site and now it just became a thing that happens a lot in my stories.)  
A few years later.  
WinWin was back in China.  
He was king of China well one of the kings.  
For Johnny being a American who is now a king it was something he had to get use to.  
Their life is great.  
As for WinWin parents they were forbidden from talking to him, his husband and his daughter.  
WinWin is happier now.  
The kingdom is a better place and WinWin is happier now more then ever


	13. chapter 13

"Jisung."Said WinWin.  
"Yes."Said Jisung.  
"We have a very important thing we have to go to."Said WinWin  
China because it's a big country has 2 royal families.  
The Dongs which is now the Suhs or Seos and The Zhongs.  
Jisung was only 2 at the time.  
Jisung is important to her mother and father.  
Jisung got dressed and sat down as her hair was being combed and curled.  
She's a princess but Is a sweet loving girl.  
at the meeting .  
There was a lot of royal people there.  
The kids there were in another room with a guard watching them to make sure they are save.  
"Hi I'm Jisung Suh or Jisung Seo."Said Jisung.  
"Hi I'm Chenle Zhong."Said Chenle a little boy.  
That day Jisung and Chenle became friends.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to comment......


End file.
